Crzy 4 U
by SilberEngel
Summary: Zim disscovers aim...... and he meets a girl who her likes........ alot. Who could it be? **SPOILER** Gaz


Crzy 4 U By SilberEngel  
  
A/N: Enjoy...  
  
"Aim... such a pathetic waste of time. Well, I guess I should check it our anyway, if I want to appear as normal human that is." Everyone had been talking about Aim at skool. They were all "IM me tonight, ok?" and "I'll tell you on AIM!" Everyone was doing it. So, to make himself blend in more, he knew he had to sacrifice his free time, which he could have used to dominate the earth, 'socializing' on the Internet.  
  
Zim clicked on the download button and waited for the strange human communication system to load. It then said "Enter a Screen Name" so Zim thought quickly and typed "Green66" His buddy list had no one on it, so, he went in to a chat room of a bunch of people he didn't know (bad, bad Zim!), titled "I hate my life." He surveyed the sns there. They read: KillerNacho9321, ReDragon8, IHATESKOOL, BrokenRose474, and damn0the0world. He raised a brow. Such friendly names. When he got there, they were in the middle of an argument  
  
Green66 has entered the room  
  
IHATESKOOL: I still say it's easier to kill yourself with a knife  
  
ReDragon8: NO! stealing a gun is better  
  
ReDragon8: nice and clean  
  
KillerNacho9321: I agree with IHATESKOOL, if ya do it right though the neck that is  
  
damn0the0world: you guys are so stupid. pills are less painful  
  
ReDragon8: you wanna die slow?  
  
BrokenRose474: SHUT UP! You guys are imbeciles  
  
BrokenRose474: how the hell do you know the best way to kill yourself?  
  
BrokenRose474: have you ever died? huh?  
  
KillerNacho9321: ur sooo annoying everyone here hates you  
  
Green66: Ermm...  
  
KillerNacho9321: sorry didn't notice you green  
  
KillerNacho9321: don't talk to brokenrose474, she's a bitch  
  
IHATESKOOL: yeah, she really is  
  
damn0the0world: ditto  
  
ReDragon8: same here  
  
BrokenRose474: HEY! YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
BrokenRose474: if you really hate me, then you can leave  
  
KillerNacho9321: ok  
  
KillerNacho9321 has left the room  
  
IHATESKOOL has left the room  
  
ReDragon8 has left the room  
  
damn0the0world has left the room  
  
Green66: what's their problem?  
  
BrokenRose474: stupidity  
  
BrokenRose474: they try to act all depressed and stuff so they can get attention  
  
Green66: why would they want to die?  
  
Green66: insanity reigns.  
  
BrokenRose474: no kidding  
  
BrokenRose474: lol  
  
BrokenRose474: wow that's something i hardly ever say  
  
Green66: what?  
  
BrokenRose474: lol  
  
Green66: why's that?  
  
BrokenRose474: I dono... everyone seems to hate me  
  
BrokenRose474: so I never really laugh  
  
Green66: you seem ok to me  
  
Green66: but I understand how you feel  
  
Green66: I'm a huge outcast too  
  
BrokenRose474: ^_^ it's nice to know im not the only one  
  
Green66: yeah, same here  
  
BrokenRose474: ARRRGH!!!!  
  
Green66: what?  
  
BrokenRose474: my stupid brother  
  
BrokenRose474: he's convinced that aliens exist, and he's telling me about his "new plan of doom" to catch one  
  
Green66: smack him  
  
BrokenRose474: ok  
  
BrokenRose474: all right, he left my room  
  
BrokenRose474: FIANALLY!  
  
Green66: lol  
  
BrokenRose474: ^_^  
  
Green66: sooooooo.... what were we discussing again?  
  
BrokenRose474: I'm pretty sure it was my fucked up family  
  
Green66: oh yeah  
  
BrokenRose474: my dad is never here, and my mom is gone  
  
BrokenRose474: I HATE MY FAMILY DAMNIT!  
  
Green66: lol  
  
Green66: such passion  
  
BrokenRose474: yeah... i live with a bunch of assholes  
  
BrokenRose474: do you?  
  
Green66: i guess you could say that  
  
Green66: he likes rubber piggies and cupcakes  
  
BrokenRose474: O_o?  
  
Green66: lol  
  
Green66: nvm  
  
BrokenRose474:ooook  
  
BrokenRose474: OMG! my brother is on the roof  
  
Green66: why?  
  
BrokenRose474: he's stupid  
  
Green66: ahhh  
  
Green66: smack him  
  
BrokenRose474: lol  
  
Green66: lol  
  
Green66: no really, why is he on the roof?  
  
BrokenRose474: something to do with aliens  
  
Green66: are you scared of aliens?  
  
BrokenRose474: hell no!  
  
Green66: ok...  
  
Green66: but what if they were goin to take over the earth?  
  
BrokenRose474: I would say "GO AHEAD!" I hate this planet n e way  
  
Green66: heh  
  
BrokenRose474: well, I think my deeply moronic brother is screwing with my dsl connection, so I g2g  
  
Green66: alrighty then  
  
Green66: c ya  
  
BrokenRose474: Bye ^_^  
  
BrokenRose474 signed off  
  
  
  
Zim closed the aim screen on his computer. He had finally met someone who was a twisted as he was, and it just had to be someone he didn't know in person. *sigh*  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it ended kinda abruptly... But there are more chapters to come! PLEASE REVEW! I won't know if you liked it or not if you don't... 


End file.
